


as if it will split i am getting breathless

by sooblushes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-debut, Size Difference, Trainee Era, Under-negotiated Kink, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooblushes/pseuds/sooblushes
Summary: Sometimes, when Chanyeol looks at Kyungsoo, the affection and love he feels for the other boy leaves him breathless. Little did he know, being with Kyungsoo isliterallybreathtaking.





	as if it will split i am getting breathless

**Author's Note:**

> there’s a million other wips i could be working on, and i probably shouldnt have woken up at 5am just to write this because i didn't have time otherwise...but then i saw [this tweet](https://twitter.com/SooSooDyo/status/1123372984574496768) and felt helplessly inspired to write some pre-debut chansoo breathplay. this takes place a few months before debut, so they’re both 19 here.
> 
> this fic is dedicated to three people: [the anon](https://twitter.com/sooblushes/status/1125209863544549376) who asked me ages ago if i could write kyungsoo getting choked, the person who created [a thread about how kyungsoo enjoys getting choked](https://twitter.com/CHANSOOlST/status/1084674529782366208) (and extra kudos to the first anon for showing it to me in the first place), and SooSooDyo for that recent tweet! i don’t know if any of the three will end up reading this fic, but please enjoy~
> 
> this was meant to be a ~300-500 twitter fic but i wrote this instead eep ><...unbeta'd and hastily written!

The first thing Chanyeol notices about Kyungsoo is that he’s round. He’s got a round face with round cheeks that bunch up when he smiles, and even rounder eyes that light up with fondness when Chanyeol steps into the practice room. Sometime later in their friendship, Chanyeol notices his round hips, the rounded curve of his plush thighs, and the astounding roundness of his perfect, perfect ass.

It’s funny, to Chanyeol, how much it contrasts with just how _tiny_ Kyungsoo really is. He’s soft and small, with thin wrists and bird-bone ankles that feel like they could snap if Chanyeol presses just a tad too hard when they’re wrestling. His neck is long and slender, the curve of it all pale and pretty when he tilts his head up to look at Chanyeol.

In some ways, Kyungsoo feels almost like an art piece. Something carved imperfectly from marble, chiseling his features that should be strange, and too small or too round, but is instead fitted together to form something mesmerizing. Beautiful. To be admired, studied closely, picked apart and put back together. It makes Chanyeol want to read up on Da Vinci or Michelangelo or, he doesn’t know, fucking _Caravaggio_ , just to get a sense of how Kyungsoo _works_.

But the truth is, it wasn’t always like that. They had met in the basement of SM, Kyungsoo just a mere thing who was squinting around the room with a lost baby animal look in his face. Chanyeol took one look at him, felt a pang in his heart when it reminded him of his late ferret, and immediately bounded up to him and befriended the shy boy. Back then, Kyungsoo was just the quiet kid who remarkably resembled a small animal.

And he sure had the bite and bark of one, too. They fell into an easy friendship, firmly founded on the basis of shared earbuds and iPod Shuffles on train rides home, punctuated with the occasional streetcart takoyaki. They ribbed each other, goaded one another on in a way that made Chanyeol feel proud—that Kyungsoo, the overwhelmingly polite boy who has the whole _mother’s friend’s son_ feeling to him, would let loose and wrestle with Chanyeol, and engage in both a verbal spar and a physical one.

For the first few months, that’s all Kyungsoo was to Chanyeol. A fellow trainee, close in age to him. Just a friend.

Then one day, when they’re still trainees, Chanyeol suddenly notices all these things about Kyungsoo—and then, he never stops. His eyes are drawn to Kyungsoo like moth to flame, and perhaps even more incredibly, he starts noticing that Kyungsoo is always looking back.

It happens the most often in the practice room. The EXO practice room—a fact that makes Chanyeol still feel giddy, that they’re debuting in a few months and that he’s debuting _with_ Kyungsoo—is a place that slowly begins to feel like _theirs_. Room number four, where all twelve of them spent hours and hours laughing and crying in equal measure. The memories continue to build, and Chanyeol loses track of how many times he catches Kyungsoo’s eyes in the mirror.

It’s happening like that _now_ , Chanyeol thinks, as he watches Kyungsoo through the reflection of the floor-to-ceiling mirror that lines the walls. There’s a slight sheen of sweat on his face, even more so visible with his cutely bangs tied up with Yifan’s loaned hairband, sticking straight up like a little apple. The smaller boy is going through the choreography. His motions are restrained, a little timid and self-conscious despite how long they’ve been training together. 

It’s just the two of them.

Practice had long ended hours ago, and with it, the rest of the members had left to return to the dorm. For some reason, the choreography just isn’t sticking in Kyungsoo’s mind. Even Chanyeol and Jongdae, who are arguably the worst of the pack when it comes to dancing, have gotten it. 

Like the perfectionist he is, Kyungsoo stayed behind to practice more.

Like the best friend he is, Chanyeol stayed behind to keep Kyungsoo company.

After three hours of additional practice, it’s clear that the smaller boy feels frustrated. His movements are choppier than usual, and the movements that he had previously went through with ease are causing him to stumble. Chanyeol traces the way his candy pink lips are pursed in distress, thick eyebrows furrowed. There’s a sheen of sweat glistening on his face, and he shakes his head when Chanyeol offers him a small towel for the nth time. 

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol calls out. The other boy ignores him, starting the song back from the top again after he fucks up the choreography once more. Once he gets like this, he gets stubborn and angry and tense. As his best friend, it’s Chanyeol’s job to help him unwind again. 

Walking a step forward, he calls out his name again. “Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol says. In the mirror, he notices the way Kyungsoo breaks focus for a second as his eyes flit towards Chanyeol. He stutters in the rhythm, missing the next beat. He stops.

“You should take a break,” Chanyeol says, tone of voice as harmless as possible. It’s like coaxing a lost kitten. Kyungsoo looks annoyed. “You’re not going to get any better at this if you don’t let yourself rest.”

“Shut up,” Kyungsoo mutters, all tense and coiled up. His shoulders are bunched up towards his ears, and he looks even smaller and narrower than he normally does—which is saying a lot, since Chanyeol swears that even on a good day, he could squish him just by accident.

“C’mon.” Chanyeol reaches between them and grabs onto Kyungsoo’s forearm. His hand wraps entirely around his arm, and his skin is hot underneath his fingertips. Irritated, Kyungsoo shakes him off and moves to replay the song from the top again.

“Hey, don’t be like this,” the taller boy says. “Let’s just go. Or at least take a break.”

The smaller boy stays silent as he readies himself in front of the mirror again as the song plays its opening bars. Chanyeol hates it when Kyungsoo ignores him like this. 

“Kyungsoo.” He reaches out for his arm again, but this time, Kyungsoo shakes him off viciously. It makes Chanyeol pause, an ebb of annoyance spiking up in spite of himself, and he frowns. The smaller boy’s back is to him, and he opens his mouth to admonish him for his rudeness, to pay attention to him—but then he catches Kyungsoo’s gaze in the mirror and his breath stutters. His protests die on his lips.

There’s a look in Kyungsoo’s eyes. _The_ look. The one that has Chanyeol wanting to grab onto the other boy, drag him into his grasp, pin his arms behind his back and wrestle him on the ground. It also has him wanting to hold Kyungsoo close, hold his hand, kiss him on his little nose and tell him he’s perfect. It’s _the_ look that Kyungsoo gives him when he wants Chanyeol’s attention but is playing hard to get. A look of bright ember and flames, searing deep into Chanyeol’s soul, punctuated with a challenging, coyful tilt of his chin as he stares at Chanyeol through the mirror. Daring him to do something about it.

It also makes him look a little bit like an insolent puppy or kitten or something _tiny_ , but hell if it doesn’t entice Chanyeol all the same. 

The track has already played past the first verse, but Kyungsoo remains standing with his eyes lit up in a challenge. Something rises in Chanyeol at that, something heated. 

_Challenge accepted_ , Chanyeol thinks a little embarrassingly.

It’s not clear who moves first, if Kyungsoo had taken a step back and angled himself towards Chanyeol or if Chanyeol lunged at the other boy before he got there, but the next thing he knows, he’s got Kyungsoo in a headlock and under his arms. They’re still facing the mirror, and he can’t help but marvel at how much bigger he looks compared to Kyungsoo. 

But still, they have a game to play, and he focuses back at the task at hand. “You little fucker,” Chanyeol hisses. They they both know that he’s all bark and no bite. He embodies affection like it’s why he was put on this earth, and Kyungsoo has always soaked it in like the sun’s rays. “Being so difficult.”

“Fuck you,” Kyungsoo responds by rote, and the vulgarity sends a tremor of delight through Chanyeol. It’s his favourite thing in the world, seeing the buttoned up Do Kyungsoo unleash himself from his restraints. He knows he doesn’t mean it, because Kyungsoo’s lips quirk up just a tad and his eyes look brighter than ever. In his hold, Kyungsoo squirms and twists his body in an attempt to get out of the headlock. He bucks up against Chanyeol, attempting to throw him off. Chanyeol only tightens his grip.

“Let go, _fuck_ —” Kyungsoo slides one leg back, trying to stabilize himself so he can gain the upper hand, but Chanyeol accidentally hooks his right foot around Kyungsoo’s and they both tumble hard to the ground. Letting out a gasp, Chanyeol breaks his hold immediately, afraid of landing hard on top of Kyungsoo. He doesn’t want to _actually_ break him in half or something.

His breath escapes from his lips as he lands heavily on his back. Kyungsoo falls partly on top of him, and he groans at the weight. Before he can get his bearings together, he feels the other boy scrambles up before he throws one leg over Chanyeol as he settles himself on top of him. Two small hands come up to pin his arms down at his side.

In their aggression, the hairband fell out and Kyungsoo’s hair is a tousled mess. His round cheeks are tinged red, and there’s a triumphant smirk on his face that makes Chanyeol want to wipe it off of him with a kiss as Kyungsoo stares down at him. He’s not particularly strong, and definitely not stronger than Chanyeol, but the taller boy gets distracted with the feeling of Kyungsoo’s legs around his waist. If Kyungsoo moved just a few inches south, his ass would be directly on top of his groin. 

“Got you,” Kyungsoo says breathlessly. The warmth from his skin seeps through their layers of clothing. Embarrassingly, a tendril of heat and frisson shoots up Chanyeol’s spine, and he fights against the urge to grip Kyungsoo’s waist and pull him down onto his lap. To his horror, he feels Kyungsoo straightening up, causing his ass to shift backward. His cock twitches in his pants. 

In his panic and with a grace he didn’t even know he possessed, Chanyeol quickly throws Kyungsoo off of him in one smooth motion and rolls them around so that Kyungsoo’s on his stomach. One hand comes up to pin the smaller boy’s shoulder down, and the other one wrenches Kyungsoo’s right arm back. He’s careful not to tug too hard, not to hurt him. 

It doesn’t make the heat go away, and if anything, having Kyungsoo all pliant and soft underneath him only makes him grow harder. But he hopes that at least now with Kyungsoo face down, he won’t be able to tell how embarrassingly and inappropriately hot Chanyeol is finding this. 

Underneath him, Kyungsoo makes a small, helpless noise that shoots straight to Chanyeol’s cock, and he tightens his grip on Kyungsoo’s arm instinctively. The younger boy starts squirming again, his body moving against Chanyeol’s in an attempt to worm himself out of his grasp. Chanyeol conscientiously raises his hips higher, avoiding contact with Kyungsoo’s behind even as he shoves him harder on the ground.

“Get off me,” Kyungsoo gasps out as he bucks against Chanyeol. A wicked voice inside of him pipes up with a _I want to get off, alright. Get off on you, with you_ —he shoves it down. Instead, Chanyeol rises partly to his knees, positioned a little awkwardly as he bends low enough that his chest rests on Kyungsoo’s back to pin him down harder, even as he tries to keep a fair distance from his groin and Kyungsoo’s ass. The heat burns even hotter when he realizes that like this, pressed up together, his chest and shoulders encompass Kyungsoo entirely. 

The smaller boy wriggles again, and then moves to rise up on his knees as well. It leaves him with his face down, ass up, and Chanyeol inwardly swears when he realizes how provocative the position is. Alarmed, Chanyeol wilfully pushes past his building arousal and shoves Kyungsoo back down again. Another small, breathless gasp escapes from his plush lips, and Chanyeol suddenly wants to cry at how _good_ it sounds, and how it just makes everything worse.

“No,” Chanyeol says, but his voice comes out a little garbled. He tightens his grip around Kyungsoo’s wrist, while his other hand slides up the other boy’s back and comes up to wrap around the nape of his slender neck instead. He squeezes gently, but firmly. He hopes it’s enough to discourage Kyungsoo. From what exactly, he doesn’t know, but warning signs are going off in his mind and he knows he should back off, find a way to laugh off their whole exchange and congratulate himself on a job well done for distracting Kyungsoo from over-practicing, and hope he loses his boner before he loses their _friendship_ —

—and then Kyungsoo moans. It’s a soft moan, a barely there sound that Chanyeol might not have even noticed if he wasn’t so fine-tuned to absorb and digest every action and sound that Kyungsoo makes. 

Time freezes, seconds ticking down to nothing as everything in the room melts away from Chanyeol’s awareness until it’s distilled down to only him and Kyungsoo. Suddenly, the pervading scent of sweat is no longer invasive. The electronic production of their debut track falls away to white noise. The wooden floors underneath his knees no longer feel hard, bruising. It’s only him, and Kyungsoo. 

Chanyeol stares down at Kyungsoo, who seems to have gone frozen. He’s tense under Chanyeol’s grasp, and the back of his ears are burning a bright red. His neck isn’t visible, covered entirely by the span of Chanyeol’s big hand, but he wonders if it’s flushed red, too. 

Carefully, with his hand still around Kyungsoo’s neck, Chanyeol squeezes again.

This time, he’s looking out for it, and he catches the nearly imperceptible moan that escapes from Kyungsoo’s lips. It’s a bitten off sound, like Kyungsoo tried his best to suppress it but failed. He wonders if maybe the smaller boy has his lip clamped between his teeth, biting down until his plump bottom lip is all red and swollen. 

“Kyungsoo?” he asks, voice hesitant. He’s still hovering over Kyungsoo, but he loosens his grip just slightly. 

It takes a few more seconds before Kyungsoo moves his legs underneath him, curling up slightly as him shielding himself from Chanyeol—or perhaps hiding his own hard-on. Or is that just wishful thinking on his part?

“I—you—g-get off me, Chanyeol,” he sputters. Even without seeing his face, it’s clear that he’s flustered. Chanyeol doesn’t move, too shocked. “S-seriously, _move_ , I—” His voice cracks at the end, wobbling. He curls up tighter. There’s a shaky note to his voice--the way it gets when Kyungsoo feels embarrassed and overwhelmed, and his eyes take on a misty quality even as he staunchly and stubbornly refuses to actually _cry_ in front of others. 

But it’s enough to make Chanyeol’s mind go haywire—and torn between wanting to obey his friend’s wishes, to move off of him so they can both pretend that they didn’t stumble onto something unprecedented between him, and wanting to assure Kyungsoo that he’s not alone in this...this _thing_ and that Chanyeol is just as affected, if not more—he panics and drops his hips instead. The bulge of his erection presses up against Kyungsoo’s plush bottom, and suddenly he wants to _die_ because in what world did he think it was an appropriate response? 

Underneath him, Kyungsoo freezes. “C-Chanyeol?” he squeaks out. The tips of his ears are even redder now, if possible.

“Um, I. Sorry, I don’t know what I’m.” Chanyeol starts. His tongue feels tied, and he must be just as red as Kyungsoo is. Mortified, he tries to shift away from Kyungsoo again, but his previous grace is lost under his humiliation and his knee slips on the hardwood floor. Within seconds, he loses his balances and falls, dragged down by gravity until he’s pressed completely flushed against Kyungsoo. Even if he could have brushed off the first incident as a _phone in his pocket_ or something, there’s no way to disguise the erection that’s clearly digging into the meat of Kyungsoo’s ass now.

Kyungsoo makes another soft, questioning noise, and Chanyeol feels grateful that at the very least, Kyungsoo isn’t facing him and isn’t able to see. “S-sorry,” he stammers out. His face is hot. Belatedly, he realizes that he still has Kyungsoo’s arm pinned behind his back and his other hand is still cradling his neck. He tries, again, to move away from Kyungsoo, slackening his grip and getting his knees beneath him once more.

Before he’s able to back off completely, Kyungsoo suddenly moves again. Except it’s not to roll out from Chanyeol’s grasp, or to—to kick him, or _something_ , like Chanyeol is expecting. With a tiny snuffle, the smaller boy pushes up against Chanyeol, pressing back until his bottom is aligned with the outline of Chanyeol’s cock. Immediately, Chanyeol responds in instinct and rocks forward, rutting against Kyungsoo. 

They moan in unison when Kyungsoo presses back encouragingly, presenting his plump behind to Chanyeol like an unspoken offering. Even through his black jeans and Kyungsoo’s Nike training pants, the friction is enough to have Chanyeol hard as nails and leaking into his boxers. “Is--is this okay?” Chanyeol asks, a little shy. He’s never done anything like this before. 

“Yes,” Kyungsoo gasps. “Yes, yes, _yes_ , oh, _please_ —” a sweet noise falls from his lips when Chanyeol slides his hands down to grip around his waist instead and pulls Kyungsoo back to meet his thrusts. His movements are clumsy, frantic, but it feels so fucking _good_.

He tells Kyungsoo as such, bending over so that his chest is flush against his back, bracketing him in an embrace. He whispers something about how amazing Kyungsoo is, how long he’s been wanting to do this, and Kyungsoo moans raggedly in response.

“Me too, me too,” Kyungsoo gasps out. “I’ve been wanting you too— _fuck_ , for so long, _more_ , Chanyeol, _please_.”

Chanyeol obeys, pulling back just a few centimetres so that he can yank both their pants down to their thighs—too impatient to take them off completely. His cock slaps heavily against his abdomen, and he sighs in relief as he pumps his neglected cock once with one long, slow stroke. With his other hand, he traces his thumb in circles on Kyungsoo’s soft skin. 

“You’re beautiful,” he whispers reverently, It’s true. He rucks Kyungsoo’s matching jacket and black t-shirt up so that he can let his hands rove over his pale, beauty-marked skin. They smooth over his sides before coming down to rest on his ass. Kyungsoo has one of the nicest asses he’s ever seen, all plump and perky, and his hands are so, so big on Kyungsoo, covering the curve of each cheek perfectly. He squeezes. His cock twitches when Kyungsoo moans in response. 

Aching to hear that noise again, Chanyeol squeezes once more before spreading Kyungsoo’s cheeks to reveal the rosy rim of his hole. Hot underneath his gaze, his furled entrance twitches almost cutely. “Is this okay?” he asks again, not wanting to push beyond Kyungsoo’s boundaries.

Kyungsoo nods, the movement a little frantic. He turns his head so that his cheek is resting against the ground, and he peers up at Chanyeol with half-lidded eyes. He was right—Kyungsoo’s lips are bitten red and swollen. “I want more,” he pleads hoarsely. 

Almost as if in a daze, Chanyeol nods once before tracing a steady line down Kyungsoo’s crack before resting his thumb lightly on his hole. He circles the ring of muscle there, marveling at how pliant and soft Kyungsoo feels underneath him, before pressing ever so gently. Kyungsoo lets out a sharp whine, pushing his ass back against Chanyeol in a silent plea. 

“H-Have you ever done this before?” Chanyeol asks. His thumb is still tracing gentle circles on Kyungsoo’s entrance, and he swears he could come just from this—the sight of Kyungsoo spread open and wanting for him, his hole fluttering as if trying to suck his thumb in all greedy and hot. 

“Yes.” Kyungsoo’s voice comes out reedy, but Chanyeol feels a slight pang in his heart at his response. He didn’t know that Kyungsoo had ever been with anyone else before, another _man_ —but then Kyungsoo moans again and distracts him from his ruminations. “But it doesn’t—he doesn’t matter. I only want to be with you.”

“I want to be with you too,” Chanyeol whispers, before bending down and capturing Kyungsoo’s lips in a kiss. The angle is awkward, what with Kyungsoo flat on the ground and Chanyeol pressing against him, and the kiss is almost chaste—just a press of lips against lips—but it’s gentle, tender, and infused with all the love that Chanyeol feels for the boy underneath him. 

As they kiss, Chanyeol pushes the tip of his thumb in just a few millimetres, enough that he can feel Kyungsoo’s entrance giving way for him just the slightest. He doesn’t push any further, partly because he doesn’t want to hurt Kyungsoo and he’s sure that he shouldn’t try anything without lube or lotion or something, and partly because he has no idea what he’s doing.

Kyungsoo breaks away from the kiss with another moan. “You can—you can finger me,” Kyungsoo says shyly, but arousal belies his words. 

Chanyeol shakes his head. “I—I don’t have lube or anything. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Just—just one, please,” Kyungsoo says. He wiggles his ass back onto Chanyeol’s thumb. “It’ll be okay, I can take it. I promise. I,” and then he pauses, face blooming red. “I finger myself every night. A-And I have a toy, too. I-I think about you when I do it. And your cock. _Please_ , Chanyeol, just one finger at least. _Please_ ,” his voice breaks into a whine at the end as he tries to fuck himself on Chanyeol’s finger.

A series of images flash through his mind, of Kyungsoo lying awake in the dorm, stifling his moans as he fucks himself on his own fingers. He pictures his narrow hips stuttering as he bears down on his vibrator, the dull ache of being stretched and filled and so fucking _full_. Imagining Kyungsoo’s needy moans escaping from his lips as he spills all over himself, careful not to let Chanyeol overhear, and Chanyeol lets out a hiss and his hips stutter helplessly against Kyungsoo.

“Fuck,” Chanyeol swears. “Promise me you’ll show me,” he bites out, nipping along Kyungsoo’s neck. He’s careful not to leave marks, as tempting as it is.

“I promise,” Kyungsoo replies, voice high. “I promise, as long as you do something, Chanyeol-ah. I promise.” 

Pressing one last kiss to Kyungsoo’s lips—an open-mouthed and messy one this time—Chanyeol raises up on his knees again so that he’s no longer pressed flat on top of Kyungsoo. His hands are still spreading Kyungsoo wide open, and he lets himself have one more squeeze of the perfect handful before he slides them back towards his hips. 

“I don’t...I don’t know what I’m doing,” he confesses. “I—I want to wait until we have the proper _stuff_ before I fuck you. Is that okay?” He’s nervous that it’s not, that Kyungsoo will be put off by his inexperience and trepidation. 

But then Kyungsoo just reaches back and clasps their hands together. “Of course, Chanyeol.” His voice is so, _so_ tender. “We don’t...we don’t have to do anything now if you don’t want to. Your comfort is more important to me.”

“I want this,” says Chanyeol. And he does, his dick is so hard it nearly hurts. “Can I...?” he fists his cock once, twice, letting out a deep hiss before he slides his cock between Kyungsoo’s thick thighs. Kyungsoo lets out an eager nod, and obligingly shuffles his legs closer together. The smaller boy lets out another moan when Chanyeol’s cock bumps against his balls and slides against the underside of his cock. 

“Fuck,” Chanyeol bites out again. His thighs are firm and hot around Chanyeol’s cock. Kyungsoo feels so good, just like this, and he rocks forward. The friction is a little too dry around his cock, and Chanyeol winces and pulls back. Kyungsoo lets out a whine at the loss, and he pets his hips comfortingly as he spits into his palm before stroking his cock, getting it as wet as possible. It’s not ideal, but it does the trick when he slides back between Kyungsoo’s firm thighs.

“Coulda sucked you,” Kyungsoo complains. “I’ve been imagining it for so long—getting my mouth on you.” The image of Kyungsoo’s perfect lips wrapped around his cock makes his hips stutter.

“Next time,” Chanyeol promises, his fingers digging harder into the meat of Kyungsoo’s waist. At the roughness, Kyungsoo lets out a punctured noise that sends Chanyeol rocking forward into the tight, warm heat between his thighs. The friction is heavenly now against his neglected cock, and he groans when he feels Kyungsoo flexing his thigh muscles. 

With one hand, he presses a finger against Kyungsoo’s pink rim. The younger boy lets out a gasp at the insistent pressure, hole fluttering. It’s a tantalizing sight, and Chanyeol thrusts harder against him, a tight heat building up inside of him at the needy moans pulling from Kyungsoo’s lips. He’s not going to last long, and even in the heat of the moment, Chanyeol feels a sense of embarrassment. But how can he, with Kyungsoo hot and desperate underneath him like this?

“ _Ah_!” Kyungsoo lets out another whine at a particularly hard thrust, fingers scrabbling uselessly at the hardwood floor under him. His face and chest are still pressed down to the ground. Sliding his hand from his hole, Chanyeol sweeps soothing motions up and down his flank as he ruts harder and more erratic against him. Kyungsoo is letting out little moans that go straight to his dick, and it’s a noise that reminds Chanyeol of when they were rough housing earlier.

An idea strikes his mind, and Chanyeol slides his hand up his back, raking his blunt nails against the delicate skin. Kyungsoo’s answering groan is encouraging, and he continues sliding up, and up, until it’s wrapped lightly against the back of his neck. 

He intends on just letting it rest there, but then Kyungsoo lets out a loud, keening noise as he pushes his knees even tighter together, causing Chanyeol to moan at the tight grip around his cock. 

“More,” he moans out, gasping wetly. At first, Chanyeol thinks Kyungsoo means he wants him to thrust faster, but then he sees Kyungsoo lifting his trembling fingers from where it’s curled into a fist on the ground, and towards his throat. He can’t be comfortable, with his face on the floor, cheek pressed against the hardwood—but then he starts tapping his throat, right where Chanyeol’s fingers are resting lightly. “More, Chanyeol-ah, _please_.”

Experimentally, Chanyeol squeezes lightly. Kyungsoo lets out a broken gasp, jerking like he was shocked by a live wire, and Chanyeol immediately lets go, afraid of hurting him. 

“No, no, more, please,” Kyungsoo moans out, tapping his fingers at his throat again, gesturing at where he wants Chanyeol to wrap his long, thick fingers around. “Choke me, Chanyeol. I want it,” he begs.

Hesitantly, Chanyeol slides his hand up against his throat again. “Is this okay?”

Kyungsoo nods frantically. His fingers come up to rest on top of Chanyeol, holding them right where he wants them. Taking it as a cue, Chanyeol squeezes gently again, Kyungsoo lets out a long, wanton moan and his eyes flutter shut, mouth falling open as his tongue lolls. Chanyeol lets go for a few seconds before squeezing again, this time tightening his grip until Kyungsoo’s breaths are coming out short and shallow. He looks utterly blissed out at the sensation of Chanyeol restricting his airflow. 

He keeps his grip tight, Kyungsoo’s hand still firm around his, as he begins snapping his hips at a vicious, frantic pace. His cock is so hard, it’s now dripping a continuous stream of precum that slicks his slides between Kyungsoo’s thighs. He can feel the tip of his cock nudging against Kyungsoo’s, and he fucks into the warm, slickened space with rough thrusts. His hand is warm over Chanyeol’s, and as Chanyeol’s rhythm grows more and more erratic, falling apart as he inches closer towards the edge, he presses down on Chanyeol’s hand again, signalling for him to squeeze harder. 

Carefully, Chanyeol tightens his grip just slightly. Kyungsoo rewards him with a loud whine, his lips parted in utter, pure bliss as he sucks in gasping breaths. His thighs are quaking around Chanyeol, and his moans rise to an even higher pitch. He sounds like a desperate, needy slut, and the taller boy fumbles with his other hand to fist loosely at Kyungsoo’s hard cock. It’s a bit of an awkward angle, and Chanyeol isn’t used to touching someone else like this—his movements slightly clumsy as he strips Kyungsoo’s cock at a feverish pace. Kyungsoo is making a high-pitched whining noise, like Chanyeol is driving him insane, and then he gasps out a broken sound that sounds like Chanyeol’s name as he spills all over Chanyeol’s hand. 

Chanyeol works him through his orgasm, keeping his hand tight around Kyungsoo’s throat until the smaller boy’s hand slackens around his. There’s a hot buzzing in his skin, and he lets go of Kyungsoo’s throat to grab a handful of his ass once more. Exposing his hole to the open air, Chanyeol fits his cock between Kyungsoo’s cheeks and rocks forward erratically. He’s close, and he can feel his thighs quaking at his impending climax.

Boneless in his post-orgasm haze, Kyungsoo lets out a groan when the head of Chanyeol’s cock catches on his rim and bucks back against Chanyeol like he’s trying to fuck himself on his cock even after he came. The wantonness of the younger boy is enough to send Chanyeol finally over the age. Pressing the tip of his dick against Kyungsoo’s hole, Chanyeol comes, the hot liquid of his cum splashing white against the rosiness of his rim, dripping down his balls and onto the hardwood floor of the practice room. 

Chanyeol collapses on the floor next to Kyungsoo. Next to him, the other boy slides a trembling finger to trace a finger around his now sloppy hole. Like he can’t help himself, he gathers up Chanyeol’s cum, rubbing his fingers through the mess, before dipping one finger inside himself, feeding it into himself—and _fuck_ , that’s one of the hottest things Chanyeol has ever seen, and he whimpers when his cock gives a feeble twitch at the sight. 

It takes a few minutes for them to catch their breath. Chanyeol wraps an arm around Kyungsoo’s waist and tugs him closer, not heeding the mess of cum and sweat pooling between them. They’re both disgusting now, but Chanyeol has never felt better in his life. With some effort, Kyungsoo turns onto his side so that he’s facing Chanyeol.

“Was that okay?” the smaller boy whispers, his big, round eyes gazing nervously into Chanyeol’s. There’s a faint ring of red around Kyungsoo’s neck. Chanyeol swallows hard, and nods.

“That was perfect,” he whispers back. “Was I too rough?”

Kyungsoo immediately shakes his head. “You were perfect.” He sits up, then, his chest still heaving from the exertion of their orgasm. Chanyeol rolls onto his back so he can get a better view of Kyungsoo’s face, and _god_. He’s the most beautiful person Chanyeol has ever seen. 

His smile is beautiful, his cheeks all rosy and round as he leans over Chanyeol and presses a tender kiss against his lips. He moves to pull back, but then Chanyeol cups his cheek with one hand—the same hand that was wrapped around Kyungsoo’s throat—and gently tugs him back down so he can kiss him again. Properly this time, wet and messy with their tongues sliding against each other. In that moment, Chanyeol thinks he could spend a whole lifetime kissing this boy, and he would never get tired.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later on, they will talk about this. Later on, Chanyeol will tell Kyungsoo he loves him, and Kyungsoo will tell him the same. Later on, when they finally unwrapped themselves from each other and cleaned up to the best of their ability, and finally start their journey back home, Chanyeol will smile when he feels Kyungsoo lean his head against his shoulder, and Kyungsoo will laugh as he sneaks his hand into Chanyeol’s, tangling their fingers together as they ride the train together, the white wire of iPod Shuffle earphones shared between them.

For now, they lie there together, sharing the same breath and space, in the room that they will return to tomorrow, and the day after that, and every day leading up to their debut. 

For now, it’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! i tried writing rougher sex than i usually do because everything i write ends up sappy, but somehow this also ended up sappy. i’m a sap who loves love :C.
> 
> also a general psa: i definitely do not encourage people to engage in under-negotiated kinks like chansoo did in this fic. and please don't do what kyungsoo did and shove someone else's cum into you without both being tested. stay safe!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sooblushes) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/sooblushes)


End file.
